Doris Rumbridge
Doris Rumbridge is a prep who works at the Mystery of Magic along with Cornelia Fuck. Her title as "professor" suggests that she holds rank at the school, although the relationship between her roles at Hogwarts and the Mystery of Magic is left ambiguous, and, unlike in the books (see below), her holding of this title is never explained. Role in the Story Rumbridge joins with Cornelia in Chapter 22, where the two mystery officials tell the headmaster Albert Dumblydore about the threat to the school from Voldemort. It is Rumbridge who tells Dumblydore that, because of his Alzheimer's, he "must retry." She also suggests the school be closed, a suggestion rejected by Dumblydore, who suggests their only hope against Voldemort is the student Ebony. In the following chapter, Rumbridge and Cornelia leave Dumblydore, seeing Ebony and her friends waiting outside. For whatever reason, Rumbridge explodes at Ebony, calling her "mr." by mistake, and asking her "what the beep" she's doing there. Dumblydore covers for this outburst so the students don't get offended, after which Rumbridge disappears from the story's narrative. For the rest of the fanfic, Rumbridge is spoken about only twice: once in Chapter 36, when Cornelia (serving as Portions professor) throws a fit at the students misbehaving and says he is going to get her; then in Chapter 37, when Ebony and Draco read a sign she had hung on the wall, which reads that Professor Sinister is in Abkhazian for being "too gottik," adding that Dumblydore will be teaching classes but "shall not be principal 4 now." After this, she isn't heard from again. Difference from the Original Doris Rumbridge is based on Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic. She later served as the professor for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, eventually taking the position of Headmistress at Hogwarts. Unlike in the original books, where Umbridge was gradually given greater and greater positions at Hogwarts by the ministry, Rumbridge holds a professor title right off the bat, with no explanation of how she obtained such a position. One would think, given Voldemort's active state, it wouldn't be erroneous to assume the fanfic takes place sometime around the time period of the fifth book - however, given the ignorance of canon found throughout the fanfic, this is at best a futile attempt to pinpoint the time period. Rumbridge never becomes headmistress in the fanfic, but she does appear to hold great authority behind the scenes at Hogwarts, and does act rudely against Dumblydore. Rumbridge's position of power at the ministry also appears at times to be ambiguous. In one scene Cornelia will give her orders, but in a later scene Cornelia goes to her for support, as if he - the Minister of Magic - requires her say to discipline the students. Similar to the difference between Cornelia and his prototype in the original books, Rumbridge appears, unlike Umbridge, to readily believe that Voldemort has returned and poses a threat. Her motivations in the fanfic seem driven by a desire to help defeat Voldemort, rather than her intent in the canon to advance Ministry platforms and subdue any talk of Voldemort's return. Also different from the original is the overall attitude shown by Rumbridge. Unlike the original Umbridge, who presented a sweet and loving personality that hid a cold, wicked personality, and who only grew enraged when she encountered insubordination, the My Immortal version (like most adults in the fanfic) appears to always be a loose cannon ready to blow up at any student for no real reason. In the books and films, she was cool, calm and collected when things went her way, whereas in the fanfic her dialogue is almost always written in all caps. Quotes *''"THIS CANNOT BE! THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"'' - Rumbridge's summation of how to handle the Voldemort threat, Chapter 22. *''"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER! YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"'' - Rumbridge's famous words to Dumblydore, ibid. *''"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!"'' - Rumbridge's reaction to catching Ebony eavesdropping on her conversation with Dumblydore, Chapter 23. *''"Evry1 Profesor Sinister is away. She is too gottik she is in Azkhabian now. Classes shal be taught by Dubledork who is bak but he shall not be principal 4 now. Sincerely Profesor Rumbridge."'' - Rumbridge's note to the students, Chapters 37.Category:Characters Category:Mystery of Magic Officials Category:Preps Category:Hogwarts Staff